Deconstruct
by Soomin
Summary: Xehanort is finally defeated, and everyone is back. However, it is going to take a while for things to finally settle down and get back to universe's sense of normal. The Nobodies take the time to find themselves.


Lea felt like an idiot for thinking that this was going to be easy.

The four of them sat on Sunset Hill watching as trains passed by at a leisurely pace. Lea had thought about suggesting going to Radiant Garden for a few days, so he could show his friends his hometown until he saw the lost look in their eyes. He quickly threw that idea away and decided for his little group to go to the place most natural to them. Unfortunately, the clock tower was being occupied by three teenagers his best friend once kind of knew, so they came here instead. Lea sighed. The awkward silence around them was suffocating.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it?" the black haired one commented in a voice that sounded so similar to the princess. Green eyes looked up from the trains to the speaker and saw that she had a content smile on her face.

"Now what has got you laughing?" he asked, glad for someone breaking the silence.

"We're all back to square one, aren't we?" she asked rhetorically, and for the first time since Lea saw him, the both of the blond ones cracked a smile. At that sight, Lea couldn't help but do the same.

"Well, at least it's a place to start then," Lea answered. With a idea quickly forming in his head he turned his head over to the blond boy he wanted to call Roxas and Ventus at the same time and brought out his hand.

"I'm-" he began and thought for a second. He hadn't really thought about it until after that whole dream fiasco so long ago. He wasn't Axel anymore, not since he left that Organization anyways. However, he wasn't Lea either. He was someone more than the both of them.

It went the same way for the blond boy and the dark haired girl. The blond didn't even have a face he could call his own. He was no longer a part of Sora, and he no longer belonged to the organization. The dark haired girl didn't have an original name to herself: No. i, a title rather than a name if one could call it that. The blond girl was the only one who had a name, but no identity to tie it down to.

Lea, or whoever he was at that point, must have stopped talking for a long time because after a moment, the blond boy chuckled, a sound none of them had heard in so long. "What, don't you have it memorized?"

"That's cute," the red head said.

"What, you wanna fight?" the blond asked with a crooked smile. The red head didn't mention how he said something along those lines to another blond boy that looked exactly like him during their first introduction. He merely smirked and sat up. At this point, the two girls beside them had turned themselves around to see the action up front.

"Heh, you sure you can take me?"

"Puh-lease, I've seen you with a keyblade," the blond retorted and summoned his own two weapons. The black haired girl curled her hand unconsciously, but Naminé noticed it.

"Don't worry. We'll find something too," she said, sensing the girl's memories of self-worth appearing again. The black haired girl looked to her side and smiled.

"Oh yeah, well don't forget, I still have these!" Pulling out his signature chakrams, the two of them got into a fighting position. Naminé became the voted referee somehow and signaled the fight with the fall of her hand.

Had he been Lea, he would be sure he was going to lose the fight. There was no way a little kid with some plastic was going to beat a full-fledged keyblade wielder. If he was Axel, there was a guarantee that those keyblades were going to hurt like crazy tomorrow. He should probably ask Yen Sid one of these days why keyblades are able to hurt them so much since Nobodies were being of twilight, not darkness. However, he was more than Lea and Axel, so who knows what was going to happen.

Hade he been Sora, the battle probably wouldn't have happened. As good as Sora was with fighting, he would rather tackle these emotional and friendship problems with words and silly faces. Had he been Ventus, the battle would probably end in a victory seeing how that was what happened last time. Ventus was a strong fighter, and despite his age, he could hold his own against his own darkness. Had he been Roxas of the Organization, he would have been so very confused as to what was happening. That Roxas just didn't understand that sometimes, things like this needed to be done. If he had been the Roxas of that fake Twilight Town, the battle would have been done in just under three minutes. However, he was more than all of those identities combined, and he was going to prove it right now.

Had she been the No. i that the scientist was planning on making her, she wouldn't be seeing this scene at all. She pictured a very different scene filled with black coats, and men named Xehanort filling her vision instead of people who she trusted to be her friends. Had she been Xion, she wouldn't understand what was going on. Why were he friends fighting, and should she stop them? The person she was right now was more than Xion and No. i, and she laughed as the red head took a misstep and landed flat on his face.

Had she been Kairi, she probably would be able to fix all of this awkwardness in just a heartbeat, sensing that they were all the same person they met before they separated. After all, friends were forever, weren't they? If she was Naminé, she'd probably be behind the hill, watching the tree of them play from afar, wondering if they would accept her into their group as well. However, she was more than that as well, and when the blond boy fell down due to foul play, she did not hesitate to call out the red head on it. _("But he totally tripped me earlier!")_

For a long time, the four of them had wanted a reason to live. When they couldn't find one, all of them disappeared for a while. Now they all now find themselves together again and alive, but still without a purpose. However, in that separation, the four of them realized, living for each other was a purpose that was good enough for them.

"Hey, let's get some ice cream guys! I saw a shop selling some down by the station."

"Do you think we can go to beach afterwards then?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Sure, and then let me show you this great place called Radiant Garden, okay guys?"

All the rest can wait and come later. That was fine for them.

* * *

 **A/N:** **A little fanfiction going into the details of what can possibly come after.**

 **I think one of my biggest questions about KH III is if Xion, Roxas, Namine, etc. come back along with Ventus, Terra, and Aqua, what is going to happen to the Nobodies. I mean, we are going to have thousands of clones of Sora here, running amok and doing their own thing. Roxas himself doesn't have a face (from Ventus), a name (from Sora), or even memories (taken by DiZ and given to Sora). I think to call Roxas by that name after the series is finished is a bit like spitting in his face.**

 **Then you have Xion who is a nobody among nobodies. Doesn't even have a face and a real name, Xion is honestly a faceless person.**

 **I don't know, but I'm curious what's going to happen in the canon.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
